


Lance's Sex Ed

by Lmaoitrytowrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaoitrytowrite/pseuds/Lmaoitrytowrite
Summary: Prompt; Kuro wasn't exactly allowed to age naturally, being a clone and all and he's missing some fundamental gaps in his knowledge. Like basic sex ed, Lance is only being a good friend in helping him right?





	Lance's Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so I really hope it isn't shit.

Kuro groaned almost breaking Lance's door from frustration, plopping himself at the end of the bed by Lance's feet. 

"Dude, what did my door do to you?"

"How are you so chill, do you just never get angry?" Kuro began completely disregarding Lance's complaint, swinging his legs onto the bed and crossing them to face Lance, causing Lance to have to sit up and cross his own legs.

"No, but you know when I am I just do something to calm myself down, you know like sparing or something" 

"Yeah but Keith and Shiro are sparing" 

"Just spar with them" 

"No" 

"Okay then, well some people meditate to relieve tension" 

"You think I can stay quiet and still for that long?" 

"I have faith in you" 

"You shouldn't"

"Come on, you should at least try it." 

"Okay, well don't get angry when I assault your door again" Kuro said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Then, I don't know" Lance's fustration began to build "You could just jerk off" He finally blurted out.

"Jerk off?" 

"Yeah, jerk off" Lance looked up from his tablet to see  Kuro shaking his head, a puzzled expression creeping onto his face. 

"How don't know what jerking off is?"

"Well, the Galra weren't all that meticulous when it came to educating me" 

"Oh" Lance should tell him right? Kuro is his bro and it's the bro thing to do....... right? It didn't take long for Kuro's inquisitive expression to persuade him that yes, as a good bro Lance should tell him. 

"Well, uh, you get your.... dick and you like, um" looking up at the curiosity blooming on Kuro's face. "Well you stroke it up and down" 

"Why?" Kuro said, in a tone which brought a tinge of annoyance to Lance. 

"Well you know it feels good" 

"Good?" 

"Yeah you like.... come and stuff" 

"Come? To where?" Kuro responded with what seemed like slight panic arising in his voice, it amused Lance to think that Kuro was worried he'd be teleported or something if he jerked off.

"No, like, you orgasm" 

Kuro tilted his head in a way which reminded Lance of a curious dog. 

"Do you- do you not know what an orgasm is?" 

"Again, forced grown, stupid Galra clone" Kuro spat out in response 

"Okay first off your not stupid and second at least you didn't have to sit through high school sex ed with your 50 year old female home room teacher showing you how to do it." 

"It can't have been that bad." 

"It was traumatizing Kuro, count yourself lucky"

"I'm guessing that you'd be alot better at sex ed than this 'home room teacher'" A smirk beginning to form on his lips. 

"Yeah, I pretty much taught myself after I got rid of the trama." 

"Will you teach me?" 

"What?" 

"You sound pretty sure of your skills"

"I guess, bu-" He began, being cut off by the arousal beginning to brew in him at the sight of Kuro crawling from his end of the bed, to the end that Lance was on. 

"Please" He whispered as he brought his face millimeters away from Lance's "You know as my bro" 

"Bros?" 

"This is what bros do right" 

Lance was way too aroused by this, wayyyyyyy to aroused for this to just be Lance helping out his 'bro', god Lance hoped he wasn't hard right now or at least he hoped Kuro couldn't see how hard he was. 

"Okay" not knowing why he whispered back.

"Well um" Lance felt his throat begin to dry as he leaned Kuro back so he sitting cross legged again. Then begining by bringing his hand down toward Kuro's crotch, unzipping it slowly and putting his hand into his boxers to pull his dick out. 

"You just" He continued as he began to slowly stroke Kuro, in turn he let out a small gasp, his grip on the sheets slightly tightening. 

"Like that." Bringing Kuro's hands down to wrap around himself, his hands lingering a little longer almost expecting that Kuro's would do it wrong somehow. 

"Yeah, just...." he continued for no particular reason, as he moved back watching as Kuro's face twisted with pleasure, moans and gasps spilling from his lips, his eyes hovered shut. 

Lance felt stupid as he sat there gawking at the sight in front of him, until Kuro's eyes fluttered open again and he moved his free hand up onto Lance's thigh moving slowing and settling on his waist. 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat as Kuro brought his face closer, it was soft, light, barely even there, miles away from what Lance expected from kissing Kuro, and it was a moment later when he realized something,

"Wait, was that your first kiss?" 

"Maybe" He moaned back 

He didn't know why that urged him, but with that Lance climbed onto Kuro's lap and brought their lips together again, very different to Kuro's however, it was rough and hungry. 

He moaned into the kiss, almost mimicking Kuro as he tighted his grip on Lance's waist, who clumsily began to unzip at his own pants to relieve the tension. To his surprise, once he was free Kuro began stroking Lance along with himself, drawing out a whine from Lance as he wrapped his arms around Kuro's shoulders to ground himself. 

None of them lasted too long. Kuro was first, burying his head into Lance's neck as he came with a slow, deep, drawn out moan, sending vibrations down Lance straight to his dick which was all it took to push him over the edge, bringing one of his hands up to grip Kuro's hair. 

Lance collaped onto Kuro and after a while once both of their breathing had evened out Kuro leaned down to bring both of them to lie on the bed, still tangled in one another. 

"We should probably clean up" Lance let out, grimacing lazily at the mess both of them had created on their shirts as Kuro brought the sheets up to cover them both

"We can do that later" He responded pressing their lips together again 

"Okay" Lance mumbled onto the into the kiss. 

"Hey Lance." Kuro said as Lance began to settle in against him, tucking himself into Kuro's neck

"mMmmHh" 

"Thanks for the sex ed" 

"Yeah it was fun." Lance breathed back as he began to drift off. "I think i'm gonna take a nap now" 

Kuro chuckled in response, bring his clean hand up into Lance's hair carding the soft chocolate locks through his fingers. Soon he also decided to allow himself to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you guys like it.


End file.
